Fate of the Universe
by strongchristiansilver
Summary: In this new and exciting fan-fiction series. In this series I'm introducing a new and powerful force user family called the Starsons, that is far more superior to the Skywalker family. This series is part of the Extended Universe, and Legends Continuity. Follow along as our heroes fight and try to save the Universe. There are some characters that I created like David Starson, etc.


Chapter 1

Outer rim of the Galaxy

On the Jade Shadow moving at light speed.

"**That's impossible.", Luke said as he woke up with startle. **

"**What's impossible?", Ben said who was sleeping on another cot across the room.**

**Both Luke and Ben had been in Hyper-space for the last few weeks. There was some strange signal coming from a unanimous object floating in space. It was beyond the outer rim of the galaxy. Past the planet Tattoine. So out of curiosity the Jedi sent the Skywalkers to check it out.**

"**A strange person that I've been dreaming about lately. With immense power in the force far beyond anything I've ever seen. This stranger represents only one part of my dream. There's another part. The other part of my dream has to do with a set of five twins all born at the same time. Each one of them represent the five different sections of the force users. One for the Sith. One for the Jedi. One for the Jensaarai. One for the Imperial Knights. And the last one for the Bendue. As far as I can tell from what the dream, is that with these five force users they will defeat this strange force user.",**

"**So were you able to tell where these five force users are?", Ben questioned.**

"**Yes. In the dream it only showed me where one of them are. And that one's on a strange planet past the limits of the Galaxy.", Luke answered.**

"**Maybe that's where the signal is coming from? Or it could be a trap?", Ben said.**

"**Well we'll have to find out for ourselves.", Luke said.**

"**I don't like the sound of that.", Ben said.**

**Luke smiled to his son, and then laid back down to sleep.**

**On the distant planet Sel-Rorla,**

**At the Starson's Estate**

**David got out of bed. His wife stirred in bed right beside him. She woke up and stared at David.**

"**What are you doing up?", She asked with a concerned look on her face.**

"**I had the dream again. For the past few dreams the dark force user has taken the form of your brother. And it scares me to think of him in that light. I don't want to believe that he's the treat that's growing across the Universe.", David answered.**

"**I love you honey. But you can't let this dream come in between us and our family. It's already starting to affect your friendship with my brother. And it's hurting our marriage. Whoever, or whatever the thing is that's causing this repeated dream will make itself known soon and once it does we'll kick it's butt. Okay Honey." Mara said in a softer tune.**

**David smiled at her joke, but it was true. This dream was starting to come between their marriage. But it also was getting between his friendship with his brother-in-law Azrael. She was right. He couldn't let it keep bothering him. Both David and Mara settled back in bed together and went back to sleep.**

**The next morning David woke up and got dressed in his Jedi robes, and Tunics. The robes weren't the usual browns and tans worn by most Jedi. These robes and tunics were dark blue, gold, and white. After he finished getting dressed he went to the Jedi temple there on the plant next to his house only a few miles away. He took his speeder and headed out to the temple.**

**There at the temple waiting for him was one of his old padawans, and now his closest friend Hunz Tu's. He walked towards David to greet him. **

"**Welcome back Master Starson. How was your sleep last night?", Hunz Tu's said.**

"**I had the same dream that I had for the last few months but this time it was a bit different. It's disturbing. That's why I'm here. I need some answers. I was wondering if the holo-cron of the balance could answer that question.", David replied.**

"**But Master. That's dangerous to do. A person who uses it, and then has all of that knowledge he sought can alter the balance of the force. That would destroy everything we worked so hard on.", Hunz Tu's said sounding very concerned.**

"**I know that. But everything that we've already worked so hard for is soon going to change. There's something out there. And it's something worse than we ever seen before. More worse than Abeloth, and the Yuuzhanvong combined. I'm afraid that nothing will be able to stop this event from happening. The whole Universe is in danger. The Fate of the Universe is at stake. And the one thing most people want me to do is blow this off my shoulders as if it were nothing.", David said frustrated. **

**Hunz Tu's said nothing. For the first time in a long time David felt alone. No one that he's talked to shares his exact view point. David walked past Hunz and went to the library. He went to the middle of the great Library of the Balance. In this library there was old, and new texts from every known type of force user, and there cults. From ancient Sith texts, to Jedi texts thought to have been destroyed by Darth Vader after the Clone Wars. There was so much knowledge that the library had so many levels underground. This library had to be the largest in the entire Universe.**

**In the middle of the library was a small pillar. On that pillar was a Holo-Cron. It was called the Holo-Cron of the Balance. The Holo-Cron of the Balance was one of the most powerful artifacts in the entire Universe. If someone were to achieve knowledge from it, they would receive it. But with the knowledge that they got they could change the future. And that would throw off the balance of the force by stopping that event in the future. This is why it was kept secret for so long. But there was one tiny problem. You had to have be in perfect balance in the force. And David wasn't fully in the Balance yet. But that wouldn't stop him he was going to try whether or not it worked.**

**David took the Holo-Cron and put it in front of himself less than a few feet away. He reached out into the force and calmed his mind. He waited for a few minutes, or what seemed like hours, and nothing happened. **

**He heard a snap-hiss of lightsaber behind him, and then a violent rush of dark of force energy surround him, trying to suffocate him. He got up and looked behind, and saw a dark stranger. His face was covered so you couldn't see him. This person looked like he meant business. David took out his lightsaber thumped it to light. With a snap-hiss a coherent cobalt blue blade appeared. The light of the blade lit up the room with a blue hue. **

"**Who are you?", David said.**

"**You know who I am, but the question is whether or not you choose to accept that it. I'm the future of the Universe. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. I am the fate of the Universe. And in order to complete that I have to kill you first.", The dark stranger said.**

**David got into a defensive position prepared for the stranger to strike. The dark stranger struck at David. David caught the attack and stopped the stranger. David kicked the stranger square in the chest and it knocked him a few steps back. David advanced on him, and struck high with his lightsaber, and caught the stranger in the chest, but David's lightsaber didn't do anything. Instead it flickered and then shut off. **

"**Cortis ore. What did you think I was that dumb.", The dark stranger said.**

**The stranger kicked David in the chest and sent him flying into a wall. David could see the smile of the stranger face as he took off his hood. David saw the face of his beloved friend, and brother-in-law Azrael.**

"**Once you're dead. I'm going to kill the Skywalkers. Right now there walking into a trap. There I'll kill them. That way no one will stop me in my plan destiny.", The dark Azrael said.**

**David called upon all the force he could and summoned a force blast so fast that it sent it him flying into Azrael, that it made him smash right into him. **

**David woke up and felt himself falling backwards. It must have been a dream, or a vision. He saw the Holo-Cron was opened. So it must have been a vision.**

**Right then Hunz came in with Mara, Ender, Raven, and Grayson. Ender ran up to David. **

"**Daddy I missed you.", Ender said.**

"**You missed me? I left just this morning.", David curiously. **

**Mara came to him and kissed him, "Honey you've been gone for a week. Lucky for you Hunz told us where you were. Did you find what you came here for?", Mara asked.**

"**Yes! And it just proves my theory correct. Azrael is the dark force user. And he's going to kill the Skywalkers. I need to find them before he does.", David said.**

"**Be careful honey. And may the Force be with you.", Mara said.**

**David kissed Mara, and hugged Ender, and the others. He had to hurry up. There wasn't much time to save the Skywalkers. David went back to his house and prepared to leave. He readied his ship the PhoenixKing. This ship could travel faster than light speed, and the ship had an Ultra-Hyperdrive. But on top of that it also had a wormhole generator.**

**After he prepared the ship he went into his lab. He put on a Cortis ore breast plate, as well as a pair of Cortis shields. He grabbed his utility belt, a med kit, a couple of cool gadgets he made, and last but not least the newest lightsaber I built. It wasn't a normal lightsaber with one blade, it had four blades. And with the click of a button it could turn into two deadly blades. David thought in his mind. Ready or not Azrael here I come….**


End file.
